Undyne The Undying Vs. Excalibur Sonic
Description The Undying Fish Vs. The Excalibur Hedgehog! These two animal weapon wielders fight to the death! '''This will be the 4th episode of Galaxidot's Death Battle. Interlude Wiz: In fiction, there are lots of animals who wield weapons. '''Boomstick: That's badass! Wiz: Undyne the Undying, the spear wielding fish. Boomstick: And Excalibur Sonic, the sword wielding hedgehog. Wiz: My name is Wiz. Boomstick: And you can call me Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Undyne The Undying Boomstick: Deep in the Underground, before the first human Chara came along, Wiz: A fish woman going by the name of Undyne was born. Boomstick: I wish my nickname was Undyne. Wiz: After the first human came through and died on the surface, she and many other monsters were put into a league of knights called the Royal Guard. Boomstick: These guys stayed up through days and KNIGHTS just to make sure a human does not kill anyone. Wiz: But Undyne was the most powerful. After the humans sealed the monsters down in the Underground they created a Barrier. Boomstick: But they had one hell of an entry fee. Wiz: Seven Human Souls would be needed to pass through. Boomstick: What's up with seven? Seven Dragon Balls, Seven Chaos Emeralds, now Seven Human Souls. Wiz: And so, it was up to the Royal Guard to get these souls so Asgore could become a god and pass through the barrier. Boomstick: And the main killer was Undyne. Wiz: Undyne killed at least 3 of the humans who fell within the time span of Chara's death to Frisk's fall. Boomstick: Undyne was deemed leader of the Royal Guard. Wiz: Then Undyne had to face her biggest challenge yet. Boomstick: The genocidal child ironically named Chara. Wiz: Undyne The Undying Boomstick: A.K.A Bullet Hell. Wiz: Undyne The Undying has a ton of attacks. Boomstick: Maybe you mean a MettaTON? Wiz: I didn't think you would go that far Boomstick. Boomstick: I am not sorry. Wiz: These abilities consist of, rings of spears that enclose on the target, turn her opponent Green, and make them shield arrows, and shoot random spears. Boomstick: Now let's move on to the speed demon. Excalibur Sonic Wiz: Once upon a time a hedgehog got summoned upon to defeat the Great King Arthur Boomstick: His chilidogs fell along with him. Wiz: With a talking sword in hand he went along his journey. Boomstick: Picking up some friends along the way. Wiz: He later found out that the person who summoned him was the true villain. Boomstick: Then he went Super Saiyan Knight on her ass. Wiz: In this form Sonic is as fast as his Super form, he can deflect massive sword strikes, fly, and channel golden energy to deliver a devastating blow. Boomstick: He looks like a golden meteor when he preforms this move. Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this battle once and for all. But first... Boomstick: You know what, I will not freak out. *one Audible.com ad later* Boomstick: WHO IS READY FOR A DEATH BATTTTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Fight Sonic: Okay guys this is the final challenge! Blaze: I got the king! Shadow: Why is this robot dead already? *The head of Mettaton NEO is seen on the ground* Sonic: Where is Knux? *Sans is seen bopping Knuckles with a bone while Megalovania plays* *Undyne steps forward* Undyne: Who are you little punk? Sonic: I am Sonic! Sonic The Hedgehog! Undyne: So your gang has been killing everyone? Sonic: But they have all tried killi- Undyne: NO EXCUSES YOU LITTLE PUNK! IF YOU CONTINUE EVERYONE WILL BE DEAD! I UNDYNE, WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN! *Undyne turns Undying* Undyne: Let us see if you live up to that name. Sonic: I did not think I would have to do this. *Sonic goes Excalibur* Undyne: Now it is on punk. 3''' '''2 1''' '''FIGHT! *Undyne throws multiple spears at Sonic with incredible speed* *He runs past them* Sonic: YOU'RE TOO SLO- *Sonic gets nailed with a spear right to the chest* Undyne: Did you just mock me, punk? Sonic: Uh... Undyne: WELL TAKE THIS AND THIS AND THIS *Sonic blocks about ten hits* Undyne: You lucky bastard, but two can play at that game! *Sonic tries to strike Undyne with incredible force* *Undyne holds off and charges her spear* *She nails one in his head* Sonic: No... It cannot be... *Undyne hits another* K.O! Undyne: TAKE THIS! *she stabs through the dead corpse* K.O! Undyne: AND THIS! *and again* K.O! Undyne: THIS ONE IS FOR PAPYRUS! *and again* K.O! Undyne: THIS IS FOR THE REST OF THE PEOPLE YOU COULD HAVE KILLED! *and again* K.O! Undyne: THIS ONE... this is just personal. *and again* K.O! Undyne: WHERE ARE THE REST OF YOU PUNKS! Results Boomstick: Now that is what I call overkill! Wiz: Undyne won because of how much bullet hell she is in her Undying form, no one can take that many spear hits, and she attacks with many Spear Hits so fast that no one can dodge them.Also Undyne is Immortal Thats why se is called Undying Wiz: The winner is Undyne The Undying. Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Sans: okay, i get that there are too many undertale fights on galaxidot's death battle, but it will be the last one for a while okay. after me you get a battle with some rick and morty characters, okay? Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs. Pole-arm' Themed Death Battles